1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for forming a layer, a method for manufacturing an active matrix substrate, and a method for manufacturing a multilayered wiring substrate that include a process to dispose a droplet.
2. Related Art
A method for manufacturing a line pattern by using a droplet discharge device is known as disclosed in JP-A-2005-34837.
An inkjet process includes a process to dispose a liquid material called a functional liquid to an objective surface by using a droplet discharge device. The droplet discharge device is typically provided with a head and a mechanism. The head discharges a functional liquid as a droplet. The mechanism relatively moves the head two dimensionally with respect to an underlayer surface, which is an object of discharging the droplet. With such structure, the droplet of the functional liquid can be disposed to any position on the underlayer surface.
When an underlayer surface, which has an area larger than an area on which one droplet wets and spreads, is fully covered with a functional liquid by utilizing such inkjet process, a plurality of droplets are disposed so that areas in which droplets wet and spread are overlapped each other on the underlayer surface. As a result, a pattern fully covering the underlayer surface can be achieved. However, if the underlayer has lyophobicity with respect to the functional liquid, the functional liquid may be gathered locally since attracting force due to surface tension between droplets contacted each other is stronger than attracting force between droplets and the underlayer surface. The concentration results in the underlayer surface being unevenly covered with the functional liquid. In the worst case, a part of the underlayer surface is exposed due to a shortage of the functional liquid.